


For Me?

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deliberate Wetting, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 25Victor holds his piss while making out with Yuuri.





	For Me?

Yuuri moaned as he ran his hands over Victor’s body, delighting in the way he squirmed against him. Victor’s hips swayed from side to side, his thighs rubbing together and his feet shuffling. The kiss deepened, and Victor pulled him closer. Yuuri slid one of his hands over Victor’s abdomen, feeling the swell of his bladder. He skimmed over it lightly, then pressed down. Victor hissed and pulled away.

“I’ll wet myself if you keep doing that,” he protested. 

Yuuri smirked. “So keep going?”

“ _Yuuuuuriiiii_!”

Yuuri chuckled, and pulled his fiancé in for another kiss. “I wouldn’t mind if you wet yourself,” he said softly when they parted for air. “How full are you?”

“Really full.” Victor thrust his hips forward for emphasis, grinding against Yuuri. Yuuri moaned, and grabbed Victor by the hips. He brushed his thumbs over the bulge of Victor’s bladder.

“Let go for me?”

Victor didn’t answer, but smiled slightly, and then his face went a little blank. Yuuri felt it before he saw it, a warmth spreading from his hip and down his leg. He looked down to see their jeans darken with Victor’s piss. He watched for a few moments, the spreading patch was somewhat mesmerising. Then he looked back up at Victor. His face had changed from blank to relaxed, and as he caught Yuuri looking at him, he grinned lazily. 

“Like what you see?”

Yuuri felt himself blush, but smiled. “Yes. You look amazing.”

“I always look amazing.” It was true. They both knew it. Victor was gorgeous. 

“Not first thing in the morning, you don’t.” Yuuri figured he could cope with a little teasing. 

Victor smirked. “What if I wet myself first thing in the morning?” 

Yuuri’s face burned. There was no denying how much he liked that idea. “I’ll change the sheets.”

“How about you help me out of these soaked clothes now?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Wetting themselves on purpose.


End file.
